Nothing New
by sasuvonke
Summary: Hmm... just another typical day. Nothing new, nothing to do except to talk about Snape’s purple hair.


Disclaimer: All the characters that are used in this fiction is not mine. I merely borrowed them. They are J.K. Rowling's characters. So, don't even bother suing me.

Author's Note: Thank you for giving notice to my fic! I hope you enjoy it!

**Nothing New**

Just another normal day in Hogwarts... of course, there never really was a normal day in the said school.

In one way or another, you can and will find Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, fighting.

Not much of a surprise, now is it? Nope. They're always fighting, what else is new? Practically noting.

Just a typical day at Hogwarts, you can find the two in the dungeons serving detention for turning Professor Snape's hair into purple with hot pink high lights, due to the result of their planned spells hat were supposed to be aimed to both of them. But, that would be so clichéd and normal, Hogwarts is far from close in being normal. The accident cause every bystanders to laugh, real loud and hard.

So, you can definitely will not be surprised that even in the dungeons they fight.

"This is all your fault, Granger!" said a cold, drawling voice as he spat her surname.

"My fault? You were the one who started the fight in the first place!" she fired back, her eyes burning with anger.

"I did not! You were the one who bumped into me, mudblood!" Draco stood up from the cold, stone floor that he was brushing with a toothbrush, and took a step closer to his... err... rival.

"**I **was minding my own business! It was **YOU** who bumped into me!" she snapped back at him, also standing up and taking a step forward. Their faces were just a breath apart. Neither didn't notice, they were too busy fighting.

"Granger!" he said as he began to feel his frustration taking over his body. He sighed then said, "Never mind..." returning to his designated work.

Hermione was shocked, to say the least. She did not expect Draco Malfoy to back down on a fight, especially not with her. She stood there a moment, her mouth opening and closing, not knowing on how to control the situation. There was brief silence and she just stood there, looking at Draco Malloy's back.

"You know, Granger, you look better when you act like a fish." he casually said, not turning to look back at Hermione to see her giving him a glare.

I knew Malfoy being quiet won't last, she thought

She sighed and continued on her work.

There was another brief silence as both continued their work. Until Hermione said...

"You know Malfoy, you'd do good when you're quiet."

"Oh, really now, Granger?" he mimicked.

"Yes. If you, just for once stop being such a cocky, ignorant idiot! Then we wouldn't probably be having all these detentions together!"

"Hmm... and you should stop being such a know-it-all, all the time!"

"I am not a know-it-all!" she stood up then tossed the filthy toothbrush at his head.

"Ouch!... See, Granger! That's what your problem is! You can't handle the truth!... know-it-all!" also standing up, but left his toothbrush on the bucket.

"I am not a know-it-all! You Malfoy, should just stop pestering people all the time! They don't care about you! They praise you like a king because they're afraid of your father!" she yelled.

"This has nothing to do with my father, Granger!" he said as venom dripped from every word.

"Of course it doesn't, Malfoy!" she mocked him, failing miserably in noticing that he was as angry as ever.

"You don't know what's it like to have a father who worships the Dark Lord's every move, Granger! You think I like people being scared of me and talking shit behind my back!" He got a step closer, their faces were an inch apart.

She did nothing but listen to him. She has never seen him this angry before, not with her, with Parkinson maybe, but not with her.

"Do you really think that I want to be a Death Eater just like my father? Who kills muggles every time he gets near one?..." he paused for a moment, after yelling at her about his personal life, he sighed.

"If you do, then you are one crazed up fruit loop than I thought you were." he said softly, not inching away from her face.

"I... I never thought you...you felt that way, Malfoy." she said softly, looking directly into his icy blue gaze.

"You know **nothing** about me, Granger." he softly said, his left hand tracing her cheeks and the other cupping her chin.

She opened her mouth for a comeback but he took his chance to stop her. He has kissed her square in the lips and hard. She slowly closed her eyes as she eased up from the sudden action. Hermione can feel Draco's left hand trace down to her waist and the other to a small part of her back. She played with his white blond hair with her hand while the other rested behind his neck. Draco kept nibbling on her bottom lip, begging her for entrance and she slowly granted it. Their tongues met, soft moans can be heard from both of them. The kiss turned passionately, this was not some make out-fake out kiss. This was for real, both of them realized. After a moment or two, the kiss turned soft then they broke apart. Breathing heavily. Their noses touching.

"Absolutely nothing, Granger..." he panted, his eyes softened a bit.

"Maybe...it's not too late to get to know you better... after all, this is just our fourth year..." she whispered, feeling his hot breath in her chin.

"Maybe not, Hermione. Maybe not..." he turned his gaze from her eyes to her mouth and back to her eyes again.

Not wanting to say anything else, he kissed her again. This time, it has more passion and feelings than before. He traced butterfly kisses from her mouth to her cheek and down her neck. He bit her neck, earning him a gasp and a moan. Encouraging him, he returned back to her mouth, as their tongues battled.

To say the least Professor Snape was pissed off! Not only did his hair turned into purple, but some of his students still kept on talking about it! Not only talked but laughed about it every time he passed by. Some would try horribly to force their laugh down, some would hide their smiles and snicker, but some would just crack up. Like that third year Ravenclaw. He was too busy ignoring them that he didn't give the student any detention. He was quickly heading towards the dungeons and he was expecting the room to be clean.

When he entered the room, he saw the room spotlessly clean while Draco and Hermione were casually talking to each other. He walked towards them and arched an eyebrow. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and did the same. Snape reached his desk then asked both them to leave. Snape sighed and thought, _Just another day in Hogwarts. _

Outside the corridor, Draco and Hermione laughed at Snape's reaction. The students they passed by were looking like the end of the world was about to happen. Draco smirked at this, he stopped on his tracts, turned to Hermione, dipped her low with his arm supporting her back, then said,

"Love you..." then kissed her... with all the other students watched in awe and in shock.

Hermione managed a "Love you too..." between kisses.

Hmm... just another typical day. Nothing new, nothing to do except to talk about Snape's purple hair.


End file.
